


Rin's New Experiences

by Mustangwill



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Future Fic, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangwill/pseuds/Mustangwill
Summary: Rin has grown into a young woman and has developed a ravenous appetite for new sexual experiences, some that not even her beloved Demon Lord can provide by himself.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Anal

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently found out that there has been a new anime involving the offspring of the original Inuyasha cast. I have not seen it yet, and I wanted to make sure you as the readers are aware that I wrote this story originally back in 2009.

Everything was quiet in Feudal Japan as the sun slowly sank below the horizon, marking the end of the day. The servants of the great demon Lord Sesshomaru began to make their way back inside the safety of the walls of his castle, for the demons would surely be out this night, for it was All Hollow's Eve. Rin was among the servants, walking calmly beside her personal companion Jaken, who due to his small stature, was forced to take three steps to her one. It had been twenty years since the Naraku and Sacred Jewel Shard war, and Rin had bloomed into a beautiful young lady. Her once trademark white and orange kimono had now been replaced by a flowing, dazzling white kimono with red flower imprints that suspiciously looked like blood stains at first glance.

"Why do we have to walk among this filth," Jaken grumbled loudly as he hurried to match Rin's pace while carrying the large two headed staff. Lord Sesshomaru's servants weren't actually all that badly dressed. He took care of his serfs, providing them with durable clothing, basic foods to fill their pantries, strong roofs over their heads, and more importantly than anything else, he offered them protection from the lower demons, who would never dare to cross the great demon lord. In turn, they took care of him by doing the work that needed to be done in and around his castle.

"These people are the castle's lifeblood, Jaken," Rin explained, smiling softly at a small child passing by with a bright dandelion in her hands, "I think it's refreshing to be among other humans than the demons in the castle."

Jaken snorted in disgust, "They are still filthy." Rin shook her head, knowing that it would be better to drop the subject because she would never be able to bring Jaken around to see her point as valid. Also, she was distracted by the sight of her beloved white haired demon walking across the courtyard, a book open in his clawed hand and his head downcast as he read.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called, waving energetically at him as she hurried forward. Sesshomaru looked up from his book and the faintest hint of a smile lifted the corner of his lips.

His hand closed the book with a soft snap and he opened his free arm to Rin, "Good evening, little one." Rin ran into his one-armed embrace, closing her eyes as his strong arm wrapped around her small frame, and she inhaled his intoxicating scent. He smelled like the still night air right before a storm was to come, along with the faintest hint of sakura blossoms. He must have just come from the orchard, she thought to herself. Her growth into womanhood had allowed her to stand just up to his shoulders, but she still felt like a small child when he held her. "Did you have fun with Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked softly into her hair, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

Rin smiled, "Yes, I did, Lord Sesshomaru. Are you ready to have fun with me now?" She smiled softly at her lord and pressed her face into his chest, a soft rumble in his chest told her he was laughing softly.

"Always wanting to get me in your bed," Sesshomaru smirked and scooped her up into a single arm. Rin squeaked in surprise, then giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The servants all averted their eyes from their lord's obvious sign of affection for the young human female and continued on their way as Sesshomaru and his prize disappeared into the bowels of the castle.

Sesshomaru lay Rin down in the center of her large bed, brushing her hair away from her eyes, as he looked down at her with hunger in his golden eyes. "Rin," he whispered softly as he bowed his head down to the soft curve of her neck. His fangs gently scraped against her soft, warm flesh, making a cry of pleasure to rip from deep in her chest.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin moaned, lifting her body up against his. His tongue lightly traced the vein in her neck, enjoying the feel of her heartbeat increase frantically. "Oh," she gasped, closing her eyes tightly. His hand found the sash of her kimono and sliced it with a single hook of his clawed finger, then slowly opened it to reveal her beautiful body. Rin blushed brightly as his eyes ran all over her bare body, "You have that look in your eye, Lord Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru smiled softly, something he only did when he was alone with her, "I don't know what you mean." He lifted Rin delicately up off the bed with one hand and removed her kimono completely, tossing it in a random direction.

Rin giggled softly as she leaned up and kissed his lips hungrily, her hands sliding down his chest, undoing the sash of his kimono and pulling it off of him to reveal his muscled body. Leaning forward, she took his nipple into her mouth, biting it ever so gently before drawing the tip of her tongue over it. Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest, closing his eyes as Rin guided him to turn over onto his back, and slipped his claws into her hair, careful not to puncture her delicate skin as she attacked his chest with her tongue and lips.

"Does Little Lord Sesshomaru want to come out and play with me?" Rin whispered against his skin, her tongue teasingly flicking the tightening peak of his nipple as she looked innocently up at him.

"Yes," Sesshomaru growled simply, his claws tightening slightly in the black waves of her hair.

"As you wish, my lord," Rin whispered against his hot skin. She began to slowly kiss and nip her way down his body, pausing at his belly button to softly circle the hole. Sesshomaru groaned softly and lifted his hips slightly to urge her further. She closed her eyes in pleasure at the taste of his skin and placed her hands gently on either of his hips as she kissed the crease where his leg met his hip. She then slid her hands down and took his hard erection in her small, delicate hands and gently squeezed as she slid them up his shaft. And then, his tip was in her mouth, and Sesshomaru lifted his hips in ecstasy as her tongue circled and flicked against the sensitive, bulbous head. Taking as much of him as she could into her mouth- which was only two thirds of his entire length- she deep throated his cock and began to hum, the vibrations against his sensitive member making Sesshomaru squirm beneath her. His free hand clenched the bed sheets, the fabric tearing under his sharp claws, while the other clenched her hair in his fist.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered his name huskily as she slid him from her mouth, a thin trail of salvia dangling in the air between his pulsating cock and her plump lips. Her breathing had been reduced to pants as she looked up at him, fire burning passionately in her eyes. When their eyes met, sparks flew and, before Rin knew it, she was on all fours with her chest pressed into the bedding and Sesshomaru was kneeling behind her, poised to enter her. Looking back at him with the same fierce fire fueling her, she growled, "Please, fuck me, Lord Sesshomaru!" She wiggled her rear to emphasize she wanted him now and to entice him further. She could feel him just barely grazing her wet sheath, teasing the rim of her moist folds, and she never wanted him inside her more.

"You will wish you never said that," Sesshomaru growled, spanking her smooth, round buttock with a firm hand. Rin cried out in pain and pleasure at the feeling, and clenched her hands into the ruined sheets as he sheathed his large girth deep inside her. He spanked her again, this time on the opposite cheek, leaving them both a light red like a woman's blushing cheeks, and raked his claws down her back until they were red trails of fire left in their wake, all the while pistoning himself deep inside her. 

Rin alternated between cries of intense pain and euphoric laments of pleasure. Her lord had never shown her this side of lovemaking, and she found it satisfying and very arousing. Just as she was about to be thrown over the edge into an intense orgasm, he pulled free of her with a rather hard spank to her cherry red rear. She roared with pain and anger, but then gasped in surprise when she felt his hands spread her red cheeks and his familiar tongue circle her anus. This simple act made her womanhood gush, the juices slowly trekking down her legs as his tongue teased her tightest hole, Rin's only virgin hole. Sesshomaru had always shown interest in anal sex with her, but Rin had always shied away from it, thinking it would be very painful and not right. Now, her mind was definitely changed as her lord licked his longest finger and penetrated her anus with it. An orgasm immediately ripped through her as Sesshomaru explored her most private area with both finger and tongue, leaving her quaking beneath him and wanting more of this new experience.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she panted, clenching and unclenching herself around his digit.

"Rin," he growled, his hot breath against her sensitive skin making her squirm and whimper below him. Moving so that he was kneeling behind her, Sesshomaru gave her anus one last, wet lick before taking his cock into his hands and slowly guided himself inside her virgin hole. Rin screamed, clenching her eyes tightly closed at the pain, but Sesshomaru didn't let up. 

He thrust himself deep and fast inside her, leaning over her small body and put his hands on either side of her head so that he was thrusting down instead of forward, gaining better and deeper purchase. Soon, the pain faded and the pleasure of lovemaking returned. Rin began to experiment with this new way of lovemaking by first rolling her hips with each thrust. When she was satisfied with the results, which made Sesshomaru groan louder, she began to push her backwards to meet his thrusts, and Sesshomaru showed his approval by taking one of his hands he had been leaning on and reached back underneath her to begin kneading her plump clitoris. At his touch to her sensitive bud, Rin gasped and cried out with the intense orgasm that shot through her like lightening.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed, "I'm coming!" Sesshomaru growled deeply, and then he jerked himself out of her body, his hot seed spilling over her back and rear. He groaned deeply in pleasure and then in exhaustion as he threw himself down beside her. Rin collapsed onto the bed and fought for breath as she looked across into her lover's melted gold eyes, and felt loved as if for the first time.

"I love you, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered as she shivered and trembled with the waves of aftershocks from her explosive orgasm. The night's bout of lovemaking had left her worn out and exhausted.

Sesshomaru smiled faintly and leaned forward, gently kissing her lips, "I know, little one." Though he never told her those three magical words, Rin knew he truly loved her in return, simply by the small things he did for her.

After they had laid together for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, Sesshomaru stood up and went to the door without a word. "Sweet dreams, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered, closing her eyes and nestled down into her sweat and sex covered bed.

It was a surprise when Sesshomaru spoke, "Come, little one; you will sleep with me this night." And then he was gone, not waiting for Rin. Rin smiled faintly and, grabbing her favorite pillow- which had fortunately gone untouched by either of them- and followed her lord into his chambers down the hall.

The next morning, Rin was going to the bathhouse for her morning bath. When the servants saw her coming, they immediately began to heat the bath water and prepare for her arrival. Sesshomaru would have them punished if they didn't treat Rin as if she were the Lady of the Castle. Secretly, they all had fallen in love with the young woman and would have treated her that way even if Sesshomaru hadn't ordered it. The female humans who usually washed Rin were waiting for her when Rin arrived, and greeted her with deep bows and a chorus of good mornings.

"Good morning," Rin smiled cheerfully and slid the door closed behind her as the ladies began to undo her kimono and led her to sit on the small wooden stool where they would wash her. They gasped in surprise when they removed her kimono and found the fresh claw marks running down her back.

"Lady Rin, did Lord Sesshomaru do this to you?" the youngest woman asked as she gently traced the bright red marks running vertically up and down Rin's back.

Rin shivered at the touch and nodded, "Yes, but he didn't do it out of anger..." when the women saw the furious blush on Rin's cheeks, they looked at each and burst into a fit of giggles before washing their Lady without another word.


	2. Multiple Partners

All the servants of the castle had long gone to their quarters and the night guards were patrolling the walls of the great demon lord's castle, but Rin couldn't find the release of sleep. An electric charge filled every cell of her body, keeping her from a blissful slumber. Sighing softly, she flipped back the sheet covering her naked body and walked over to the small wooden chair where her kimono was thrown over the back. Slipping her arms through the soft, silk material of the kimono, she opened her door and began to walk the halls of the castle, enjoying the heated stones under her bare feet. It was soothing her somewhat, but the electrical charge filling her body was unrelenting as she wandered aimlessly through the interior of the large castle.

Suddenly deciding she wanted to feel the night air, she turned down a hall that lead out to the small garden that Sesshomaru had had built especially for her, filling it with her favorite flowers, a stone bench for her to rest on, and a small pond with fish in them that she had spent hours watching before. Rin moved straight to the bench and sighed softly as she looked up at the stars, making a murmur of pleasure as a gentle breeze flitted across the garden, cooling her and bringing the scent of the sakura blossoms from the nearby orchard to mingle with the myriad of scents of her garden flowers. The only sounds were of the soft trickling of the mini waterfall built into the fish pond and her own breathing. It was all very relaxing, soothing her.

Looking around, her eyes took in the beautiful scenery around her and, on an impulse, she began to remove her kimono. She allowed the silk material to pool around her on the bench and closed her eyes as the moon's rays fell over her body, caressing her in ways no man had ever touched her before. Rin stood up and silently went to the pool, lying down on her side among the soft, green grass. Reaching down one slim finger, she began to slowly draw random patterns on the water's surface. The koi, curious to what the unusual intrusion into their environment was, swam to the surface and began to nibble at her finger. She giggled and teased the fish by swirling her finger in tighter circles and faster patterns.

"Rin, what are you doing out here?"

Rin jumped in fright when the deep male voice disturbed the silent night, and, looking over her shoulder, sighed in relief when she realized who it was, "Lord Sesshomaru! You scared me!"

Sesshomaru stood bare chested in the entryway to the garden, looking like an archangel; unfit for her or any other mortal to lay their eyes upon. When Rin looked away from him and started to get up to get her clothes, he stepped forward, "Don't."

Rin obediently stopped and slowly returned to her previous position, looking at him over her shoulder at him, "My lord…" Her eyes hadn't missed the hard erection pressing against the silk bottoms he wore and she could feel her body respond to the sight before her.

His delicate nose instantly picked up the scent of her arousal on the air and his already straining erection twitched, straining to be released. "Don't move, Rin," Sesshomaru commanded, slowly moving to sit on the bench with her kimono on it, "continue what you were doing."

"My lord," Rin bowed her head in submission, a pink flush coloring her pale body as she felt his eyes on her bare body. Her eyes returned to the pond before her and continued to tease the fish just below the water's surface. She could feel her lord's eyes roaming over her body as if they were hands caressing her skin and she shivered with pleasure as the electrical charge she had been feeling all night increased, feeling like it was dancing across her flesh like wildfire.

Unseen by her, Sesshomaru had loosened his sash and his silk pants slid down enough to free his aching member. He leaned back slightly, the moon falling on his impressive member like a lover's caress, and his own hand began to caress it as he watched Rin. As he watched the soft, tender muscles of her arm and back ripple with each movement, he would slowly stroke his hand up and down his member, using a droplet of pre cum to lubricate his rough hand.

When the pain of holding back his orgasm became too unbearable, he slowed his stroking, "Rin, come here." Without looking back, Rin started to get up, but his voice once again stopped her. "No, Rin. Crawl to me." Surprised, but curious, Rin obeyed, turning to face him on hands and knees.

Her eyes widened and filled with lust at the sight of him, his aching member in hand, and she slowly crawled towards him, closing the distance between them at an agonizingly slow pace. When she came to be between his legs, she looked up at him with a question in her eyes. "My lord, you seem to be in pain. Will you allow me to help you?"

He nodded once, his molten gold eyes practically glowing in the moonlight, "Open your mouth." Rin immediately obeyed and was pleasantly surprised when Sesshomaru's clawed hand gripped the back of her head roughly, forcing his erection between her lips, and moaning in satisfaction as he felt the warmth of her mouth against his sensitive skin. Closing her lips around him, she forced herself to take more of him into her mouth until she couldn't take anymore and began to pull away, pursing her lips so that the sides of her mouth were pressed against the sides of him. His claws tightened in her hair and tears were brought to her eyes as his member left her mouth with an audible pop! 

A small trail of saliva arched between the tip of his head to her delicate lips and the sight made a deep growl issue from his throat. Without warning, he pulled her back to his member, burying himself deep inside her throat over and over again in the same fashion, never releasing his hold on her. Rin didn't care that he was using her as his own personal masturbator because it was what she truly desired. Her arousal was so much her own slick entrance was dripping down the inside of her leg, collecting into a pool between her knees, and the heady scent perfumed the air heavily. Reaching back with a delicate hand, she began to rub herself in quick, tight circles, concentrating over her swollen clitoris with the hard heel of her palm as she continued pleasing her lord. When she sensed that he was close to his climax, Rin took him deeper into her mouth at the same time as her free hand reached up and cupped his swollen sac, squeezing them firmly.

Throwing his head back, Sesshomaru roared ferociously as his orgasm ripped through him, his seed spilling into Rin's mouth with the ferocity of a broken dam. The sweet, salty nectar was the most delicious thing her lips had ever tasted and she greedily milked every last drop from him, relishing the feel of it coating the walls of her throat. When she had finished cleaning his member of the evidence of their union, she kissed the tip of him before sitting back on her knees with her hands folded in her wet lap as she looked up to him for his next order.

"Come," Sesshomaru ordered as he stood up, pulling his pants up and tying the sash tight around his lean waist. When she reached for her kimono, he pushed her hand away as he picked it up, "No."

Rin's mind rebelled at the thought of walking through the castle naked, even though it was in the dead of the night and surely no one but the guards on the walls would be awake, "But, my lord-"

"Come," Sesshomaru ordered again, this time in a more commanding tone, turning his back to her and making towards the castle with her kimono folded neatly in his arm. Rin jumped up and hurried after him, blushing self consciously as she sent up a prayer that they would meet no one on their way to whatever destination he was taking her.

To her relief, they met no one as they walked through the castle and came to a stop in front of the sliding paper doors that lead to the throne room where Sesshomaru would listen to his serfs when they asked for an audience. Strange sounds could be heard through the doors and she immediately recognized them as the sounds of lovemaking. When Rin looked up at him in confusion, Sesshomaru slid the door open and gestured for her to enter. 

Her eyes went wide in complete surprise at what was going on inside. Ten men and ten women were piled into a large mass in the middle of the throne room, all naked and sweaty as they wreathed and writhed in passion as a single unit on top of a huge mound of silk pillows. "It's... an orgy…" Rin mumbled, too enthralled by the scene before her to be aware of Sesshomaru moving to stand behind her. His warm, clawed hands slid up the small of her back, around her ribs and cupping her breasts in one slow motion. A soft mewl of pleasure escaped her lips before she could stop it.

Sesshomaru's fingers kneaded her breasts with talented fingers, "Join them, Rin. This is a present I have put together just for you to enjoy to its fullest…" His fingers found her pert, pink nipples and lightly pinched them, the cry of pleasure bursting forth from her lips mingling with that of the men and women on the pillows.

"Yes, my lord," Rin breathed, genuinely excited at the idea of the orgy. Sesshomaru released her and made his way around the edges of the orgy before sitting down regally on his throne to watch the writhing mass of carnal bliss before him.

Unsure of where she should begin, Rin hesitantly moved towards the group to find a place for her to start. A man on the edge of the group looked up to see Rin staring at him and he motioned for her to come to him, even though his lower half was being rode by a dark haired woman with voluminous breasts that were in turn being suckled by a second man. Rin smiled nervously, for the man was extremely handsome with bright, intelligent brown eyes and a lean, strong body that glistened with sweat. She moved to kneel at his head, her hands nervously reaching down to explore his chest. 

"Is this your first time?" the man asked in a husky, sexy voice, the hand that wasn't fingering another's woman's anus reached up and lightly began to caress the soft curves of Rin’s breast. Rin nodded, her eyes fixated at the sight of his member being revealed and disappearing into the woman's hairless cunt while her own fingers continued their exploration of his smooth chest. "Don't worry; let Hijo take care of you," he groaned, tilting his head back till he was face to face with Rin's own cunt. He took in a deep breath, filling his senses with her arousal before pushing his face flush against her, sliding his tongue slowly through her folds from her clitoris to the bottom. 

Rin cried out, her fingers clutching at his chest as his talented tongue teased and caressed her most intimate area. His hand on her breast found her nipple already tight and pebbled, and he tugged lightly on it, sending fire through her already hot body. Feeling the eyes of her lord on her, she closed her eyes and bit her lip, riding Hijo's face with the crazed frenzy the feeling of lovemaking brought her. A woman who had just finished giving a nearby man a blow job turned so that he could take her from behind and saw Rin's small breasts occupied by only Hijo's hand lurched forward, suckling eagerly at the unoccupied breast. One of Rin's hands reached up and entangled in the woman's brown hair, holding her to her breast, not caring that she was a female. 

Moving his tongue in such a exotic fashion, Hijo worked Rin's cunt until she was gushing for him, covering his face with her sex as he brought her to several climaxes. In the process, he climaxed his own all over the dark hair woman riding him and she moved on to the woman next to her, finding pleasure in licking at the already soaked entrance. Hijo removed his mouth from Rin's cunt and, guiding her so that she took the dark haired woman's place, rammed his cum soaked cock deep inside her. 

Rin welcomed it, for the woman suckling her breasts took her previous position on Hijo's face, moving her lips to work on Rin's other breast now. When Rin was beginning to buck and slam herself down on Hijo's erect member, she felt another man get behind her, lining himself up to enter her rear. She leaned forward slightly, bracing herself with one hand on Hijo’s chest while reaching back with the other to grip the man's cock to help guide him in. The feeling of having both of her holes filled tore through her, mingling with the feeling of the woman's hot tongue on her sensitive nipple, and she cried out, just as a third man forced his penis into her mouth, filling it with its girth. Rin's eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy as she gave the unfamiliar man a blowjob that her lord would have been proud of as she rode Hijo and was penetrated from behind by another nameless man.

Just when she thought that things couldn't get better- she wasn’t fully convinced that she was really awake and that all of this was her still lying in her bed, dreaming this- all three men pulled out of her and showered her with hot, sticky seed. The liquid dribbled down her face, dripping off her chin and onto the woman who still suckled her breasts, flowing further still to drip off her stomach to form a small puddle on Hijo’s stomach. Her own cum mixed with that of the men's as she slumped back against the man behind her, her free hand gripping the base of the man she had given the blowjob to steady herself. Hijo's penis teased her entrance, the tip of his uncircumcised penis rubbing her swollen, wet clitoris with gentle caresses, while the man behind her ran his hands up and down her hips, massaging them.

When her breath returned, she thanked the men and turned to the woman, who had cried out with her climax from Hijo's tongue. Pulling the woman's hips towards her, Rin pushed Hijo's still hard member inside her, watching as Hijo immediately began pumping into the woman he had been tonguing. Bowing her head, Rin began to lick both the shaft of Hijo's penis and the woman's clitoris as she felt a new man take up position behind her, gripping her hips as he plowed his shaft deep inside her. Her mewls of pleasure were lost into Hijo's cock and the woman's cunt as she devoured them both, lapping up their mixed cum when they climaxed together. Pushing her hips back to meet the new man's every thrust, Rin rode him until he cried out, pushing himself deep inside her before pulling out to paint her back with his seed. Rin quickly turned to him, gripping and squeezing his hard, wet cock so that his seed spilled out over her chest. She moaned deeply as she released him, rubbing the hot liquid into her skin.

By now, Rin had worked herself into the center of the orgy, surrounding herself with the writhing men and women who eagerly filled all her holes, and her to lick and caress any of them till she was content. She was delving her middle finger deep into another woman's cunt while all her own holes were filled and her other hand was stroking a man to climax when there was a loud clapping sound. Everything stopped around her, the room falling to quiet stillness, even though Rin continued what she was doing until the woman and man climaxed silently.

Sesshomaru was standing now, and the people parted before him as he moved to Rin's side, scooping her sweaty, cum soaked body into his arms. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she was in his strong, warm arms and she gratefully rested her head against his shoulder as her eyes fluttered closed. Sesshomaru carried out of the throne room, dismissing the men and women, and headed for the bathhouse. He ordered a guard he passed in the halls to bring the two maids who bathed Rin to the bathhouse and, when he reached the bathhouse, the two maids were there waiting.

"My lord," they curtsied, bowing their heads so their eyes didn't meet his. Sesshomaru made no sign of acknowledging them as he carried Rin into the bathhouse and set her on the stool before silently slipping back outside to stand before the two women.

"When you have finished cleaning her, clothe her and send her to her bed," he commanded them. When they bowed their heads in acceptance of his orders, he left them to do their work and to seek the warmth of his bed.


End file.
